Conventionally, various game devices which execute games by displaying a game image on a screen have been proposed. With this kind of game device, a player operates an operation input unit of a controller or the like and advances the game while giving instructions (orders) to an object such as a character that appears in the game.
In this kind of game device, as one example, considered is a case where a baseball game is executed. In a baseball game, there is a play mode where a player advances the game from the position as a manager by giving instructions to the respective player characters, and in this play mode, the player in the game performs the operation of inputting various instructions such as base-stealing, bunt, and hit-and-run. In addition, with a conventional game device, the foregoing instructions were input by the player performing the operation of selecting one among a plurality of written instructions upon giving instructions to the respective player characters.
Nevertheless, with the conventional configuration of giving instructions by selecting the instruction from written options, there is a problem in that it is only possible to enable input operations that are simple and lack amusement.
Meanwhile, conventionally, game devices which allow a game operation while drawing a trajectory of a predetermined shape on a screen using the player's finger or a mouse, or drawing a trajectory of a predetermined shape in the space by the player moving a controller including an acceleration sensor have been proposed (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4). With these game devices, a player can input various commands by drawing various trajectory geometries.
Nevertheless, with the configuration of Patent Documents 1 to 4, since a command is activated upon recognizing the trajectory geometry drawn by the player, image recognition processing of the trajectory geometry needs to be performed, and consideration must be given to the blurring of the trajectory plotting performed by the player. Thus, the load of the processing unit (CPU or the like) will increase. In other words, with the configuration of Patent Documents 1 to 4, there is a problem in that various types of burdensome processing such as the vector arithmetic processing of the trajectory, image recognition processing of the trajectory geometry, pattern matching processing of shapes, and similarity determination processing are required.